


La Falena Bianca

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - Jackson movies
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E ora, lascia che io ti veda, elfo" sussurrò Smaug</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Falena Bianca

**Author's Note:**

> Il potere e la seduzione. Forse, altrove, l'amore

La Falena Bianca

 

Sulla pelle nuda il fiato caldo era come una coperta.  
Come una carezza.  
Certo Sua Maestà non pensava che le sue preghiere avrebbero avuto un esito tanto bizzarro.  
Quando Thranduil Oropherion aveva varcato la soglia, compiendo l’ultimo passo prima di giungere al cospetto del drago, pensava che sarebbe morto di una gloriosa morte in combattimento, esaltato dal clangore della propria spada contro il ventre ingemmato della bestia, consumato in fiamme rosse di rabbia.  
Ma il Drago aveva posticipato e perciò reso più interessante il loro scontro, avvolgendo il biondo elfo con la sua voce scura.  
“L’ineffabile Re degli Elfi… Umani ed elfi provarono a narrarmi la saggezza con cui conduci la tua gente, la fermezza con cui affronti i tuoi nemici, le tue nobili doti di guerriero. Altri hanno provato a raccontarmi la tua bellezza… ma a quanto pare non c’erano parole sufficienti. E ora, lascia che io ti veda, elfo…”

Pregare il drago non gli era costato tanto quanto avrebbe creduto.  
Solenne e dignitoso di fronte alla bestia, dritto come un fuso, gli aveva chiesto di risolvere tutte le questioni tra loro in un solo duello all’ultimo sangue, e risparmiando con questo gli elfi, gli umani amici di Esgaroth, e persino l’arrogante gruppo dei nani.  
Aveva sentito il battito che accelerava mentre con una smorfia diceva “nani”.  
Si era persino chiesto se il fine udito di Smaug avesse colto il furioso martellare del suo cuore, o il rombare del suo sangue, un flusso impazzito, mentre invocava la salvezza per tutti loro, ma il suo pensiero fatalmente ed ossessivamente andava ad uno solo.  
Uno che aveva segnato a fuoco la sua pelle bianca con baci pieni di rabbia, uno che lo consumava di carezze ruvide e indelicate, mentre gli sussurrava sordidi insulti che alle orecchie dell’elfo suonavano come la musica roca di un temporale…  
Uno a cui consentiva tutto, in un abbandono completo, che pur pericolosissimo, non era mai privo di dignità.  
Poiché il Re degli Elfi sapeva bene che, nel concedersi, era lui, Thranduil, che in realtà prendeva tutto: l’orgoglio disperato di Thorin, la sua paura di non essere all’altezza.  
L’odio ostentato per gli elfi, e insieme la tragica negazione di quell’odio.  
Ecco perché le parole ambigue del drago non potevano offenderlo, non potevano in realtà nemmeno toccarlo: perché era allo sguardo lontano di Thorin che concedeva il suo corpo nudo.  
Era il suo fiato quello che sentiva sulla pelle mentre, lento e apparentemente impassibile, faceva scivolare le sontuose vesti sulle spalle larghe, e con delicate dita dai movimenti ipnotici slacciava i pantaloni, scoprendo gambe lunghissime e sorprendentemente forti.

Il drago pensò che era bello.  
Molto più bello di quanto gli avevano detto.  
Un misto di forza e di grazia, con i pettorali larghi e turgidi dove svettavano i capezzoli piccoli e neri, i fianchi stretti, il ventre piatto, sulla cui superficie guizzava una muscolatura nervosa e discreta, inconfondibilmente virile.  
E…  
“C’è troppa ombra. Fai un passo avanti, elfo. Lascia che io ti veda”  
La voce del drago era diventata più dolce, più seducente.  
Thranduil si sentì a disagio. Era qualcosa di completamente diverso dalla tensione di poco prima.  
L’elfo sapeva bene che quell’invito a “farsi vedere” era stato inizialmente una minaccia e insieme un tentativo di umiliarlo, sapeva che il Drago, che non era stupido, voleva spogliarlo per prima cosa di una delle sue corazze più forti e resistenti: l’orgoglio.  
Ma, mentre senza abbassare lo sguardo lentamente si era liberato dei vestiti, era stato il ricordo di Thorin a proteggerlo, a coprirlo come un morbido, confortevole mantello dallo sguardo irriverente della bestia.  
La risposta di Smaug era stata chiara fin dall’inizio: non un combattimento, ma un vero e proprio sacrificio pretendeva da lui, un sacrificio da consumare con crudeltà sulla sua pelle bianchissima, e che lo avrebbe lasciato morto sul pavimento coperto di fulgido oro e di gemme splendenti.  
Un bel posto in cui morire, si era detto Thranduil con ironica rassegnazione.  
Un sacrificio con una punta di umiliazione: sembrava abbastanza per saziare un drago.  
Ora, però, con il procedere della loro strana sfida, qualcosa era impercettibilmente cambiato.  
Quel “let me see you” più volte sussurrato da Smaug si era insinuato tra loro nell’atmosfera irrespirabile, gravida di fumo, con quella “s” che serpeggiando verso Thranduil era finita a cingergli i fianchi, a carezzargli il ventre piatto, lentamente, e, fermandosi con indugiare provocante sulla peluria del pube, aveva sortito sul Re degli Elfi un effetto che mai si sarebbe aspettato, e che lo imbarazzava oltre ogni dire.  
Nondimeno, aveva fatto un passo avanti, offrendosi completamente alla vista dell’altro.  
Se la situazione non fosse stata così drammatica, aveva pensato Thranduil, sarebbe stata quasi ridicola.  
Velocemente aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla propria erezione, e poi aveva rivolto di nuovo al Drago gli sfrontati occhi chiari.  
Aveva sorriso, persino, con un misto di ironia e di grazioso imbarazzo che si riservava solo in occasioni proprio speciali. Erano davvero pochi, in migliaia d’anni, coloro che avevano avuto l’onore di vedere quel sorriso.  
Lo vide Smaug.  
Capì che la fugace ombra che come una nuvola al crepuscolo aveva arrossato le guance dell’elfo non era solo il riflesso della fiamma. Era qualcosa di più segreto, di più intimo e affascinante. E il bello è che l’elfo lo sapeva, e persino di quel rarissimo momento di pudore sapeva fare uno strumento di seduzione.  
E allora l’eccitazione della bestia, la vorace voglia di possesso che un attimo prima avrebbe potuto provocare la morte di Thranduil in una sola feroce fiammata, si sciolse nello stomaco del Drago in un languore che gli era completamente ignoto.  
Ricordava vagamente qualcosa del genere nel suo primo incontro con gli occhi innocenti di Bilbo, ma aveva creduto di poter cancellare quei ricordi.  
Qualcosa però dentro di lui doveva essere cambiato, da allora, poiché a volte, come vaghi sogni intrisi di tenerezza, sentimenti quasi umani avevano cominciato ad affacciarsi alla sua coscienza.  
Mentre in passato avrebbe devastato senza pietà la bellezza che tanto coraggiosamente gli veniva offerta, in un attimo, senza pensare al dopo, ora nella mente pur sempre calcolatrice del Drago si stava formando un ragionamento anche banale, se vogliamo, ma per lui completamente nuovo.  
Se avesse distrutto, con sensuale, noncurante desiderio, la suprema grazia di quella falena bianca che tanto imprudentemente si era esposta alla sua fiamma, poi niente al mondo sarebbe rimasto a ricordargli una tale meraviglia.  
Non esisteva niente di simile a quella creatura candida e altezzosa, niente di lontanamente paragonabile a quel fulgido, orgoglioso splendore.  
Distruggere Thranduil significava non poter più guardare Thranduil.  
E questo era troppo da sopportare, anche per un drago.  
Nondimeno decise di mantenere la propria dignità, e con lo stesso sorprendete autocontrollo con cui aveva deciso di non immolare l’elfo, lo congedò: “Bello, sì… Ma ho visto di meglio… Torna dalle tue genti, Thranduil. Sarai più utile tra loro” finì con morbida ironia.  
Lo sguardo di Thranduil lampeggiò nell’oscurità.  
Quelle parole erano insieme un sollievo per la sua angoscia e uno schiaffo al suo orgoglio.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alle proprie vesti, che solo in parte toccavano il terreno, poiché le teneva ben strette in pugno. Aveva sperato infatti che il contatto con la lucida seta gli ricordasse le fresche carezze del suo amante, anche in quei momenti degradanti, anche in quell’aria gravida di desideri perversi.  
Pur senza muoversi, avvertì sulle spalle nude il peso lieve del mantello, come se ad appoggiarlo con imprevista delicatezza fossero ancora una volta le grandi mani di Thorin.  
La sensazione di protezione, e di conforto, che quel pensiero gli diede fu così nuova e sorprendente da stringergli la gola.  
Sentì, in una folgorante intuizione, che non era mai stato solo in quella notte così strana e pericolosa. E un re tanto ammirato e amato può sentirsi davvero molto solo, se pensa che nessuno mai potrebbe intuire le sue debolezze.  
Un velo di commozione annebbiò il suo sguardo, e allora in fretta si voltò, poiché poteva offrire al drago la sua nudità, ma non le sue lacrime.  
Quelle erano per uno solo.  
Nondimeno non volle affrettare il passo, mentre orgogliosamente e senza voltarsi lasciava la stanza, né si rivestì.  
Poiché il drago non doveva pensare che lui, il Re degli Elfi, avesse paura.  
E perché la bestia doveva guardarlo bene, mentre sdegnosamente se ne andava.  
Nessuno, pensò l’elfo, che sia bestia o uomo o nano, può rifiutare Thranduil Oropherion, senza pentirsene poi per tutta la vita.


End file.
